The Secrets of a Normal Girl
by butterfly2008
Summary: A young girl named Amy Roberts is having a hard time making friends. But when her boyfriend has to tell her a secret will it change her life or will she have to live with it if she wants her boyfriend forever. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_The Secrets of a Chicago Girl_

_Chapter 1: Anthony_

_Every part of life is supposed to be a lesson learned or a question that needed to be answered. Well life is only easy if u make it easy. But with no doubt life can be difficult. Well for me Amy Roberts, life is full of secrets. I live in Chicago with my mom Rebecca. There are many things I have told my mom but these past years have been very difficult to tell her certain things. Like my new boyfriend. _

_My boyfriend's name is Anthony Ramirez and he isn't really like a normal person he is something more and I didn't find out until a little later. I woke up the next morning with a feeling of hatred and… bad breath thinking that I had to go to school in a few minutes. When I went to the bathroom to get ready for my shower I heard my mom clanking a spatula against a frying pan and I knew that she was making breakfast._

_When I was done getting dressed and finished brushing my teeth, I took my notebooks and folders and walked downstairs. When I got downstairs my older brother Richard was eating breakfast and was trying to talk to me with his mouth full. "Hey little sis, What's your problem"? he said in a stuffy kind of voice. _

" _How about I give you some tips on how to eat food"_

_1. Chew with your mouth closed_

_2. don't try to talk with your mouth full_

_3. Chew your food before you swallow_

_4. Put less food in your mouth_

_I said in a sarcastic type of voice. Mom turned around and started yelling at both of us. " Now guys it is way too early in the morning for any arguing or yelling" she said in a stern voice._

" _now mom I believe we truly weren't the ones yelling now were we" I started giggling. _

" _gosh Amy I know how to eat" right after he finished his sentence he started coughing loudly._

" _Doesn't look like it to me" I said giggling. My mom stared at me like Amy don't start._

" _well gotta go if I want to catch the bus" I took my stuff and shoved a small piece of bacon in my mouth and ran out the door. _

_I liked going to school because Anthony was always waiting for me. I finally arrived at the bus stop and the bus roared in front of me. The doors swiftly opened and I walked on the bus and sat down in my usual seat. Then suddenly a kid started yelling from a few seats away until I found out he was trying to talk to me. _

" _Dude your hot" he said in a dreamy voice._

" _excuse me but I already have a boyfriend" I said a little annoyed because I got this a lot even around Anthony. He didn't like it much but he got used to it and of course he knew that I would say "no" to every single one._

" _will you hang out with me this weekend" he said in a hopeful voice._

" _I already told you I have a boyfriend"_

_He then eventually gave up and by the time he did we were almost at school. Then the bus halted in front of Barry View High School aka jail. I walked off the bus and started looking around for Anthony._

_I couldn't find him then I started to walk to homeroom and I decided to look around one more time just in case. I turned around and there he was staring straight at me with his pearl blue eyes. He kept staring at my as if I was a precious jewel. " hi " Anthony said confused " are you ok"_

" _yeah im fine, it is just you came out of now where" I said laughing._

" _sorry if I scared you" he laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek._

" _where were you I was looking for you when I got off the bus" _

" _sorry I was talking to Ben about something" he said in an unfamiliar voice. Ben is Anthony's brother. Ben could pass for Anthony if he ever wanted to because they look the same as if they were twins. But the weird part is that they aren't even related._

" _it's ok, hey are you doing anything tonight" I asked as we were walking to homeroom._

" _No, I will be at your house at seven" he said with a smile on his face._

_I smiled as we slowly walked into homeroom. Anthony and I sit next to each other. If there was one part of the school day that I hated the most was homeroom. When we had homeroom in the morning we had to read while we wait for morning classes to start. I hated reading because that meant that I would get a headache. It was quiet for a few minutes and all I could hear was paper folding and the clock ticking. _

_Anthony suddenly passed me a note in his beautiful handwriting. _

_Darling meet me in the hallway during 6__th__ period._

_I read it over and over again in my head trying to think of a good reason why he wanted to meet me in the hallway during 6__th__ period. I slowly and nicely wrote back asking "why". I passed him the note and he opened the note so fast that I didn't even have time to blink. He stared at it for about five minutes then started writing softly and passed it to me. I opened it up slowly so the teacher wouldn't hear the paper crumble. _

_I want to tell you something really important and I think you need to know._

_I looked at it like I had no clue what he was going to tell me. But a part of me knew what it might be. _

_K I need to talk to you to!_

_I passed the note to him and he didn't look happy he looked like he didn't want to say something, like he was going to tell me a really big secret. He passed it back and I opened it to expect a "ok" but was surprised about the almost to be paragraph._

_I hope you already know so that I don't have to say it. It is really hard to say and I think you are finally ready. But even though I have only know you for a few weeks Im still deciding if your ready. If I cant tell you in the hallway then I will tell you tonight at seven. _

_I looked at him and was getting ready to pass the note to him when he slowly waved his hand rejecting it. I got up and tore it in half and walked back to my seat. _

" _why didn't you take the note" I whispered._

" _Because the bell is going to ring" he whispered back._

" _No its not we still hav- before I finished the bell rang and he smiled and kissed me then ran out of the classroom. _

" _see you during 6__th__ period" I whispered to myself._

_The rest of the day before 6__th__ period was very smooth and quick. But when I walked into math class I forgot it was 6__th__ period and started getting nervous. " Amy what is the square root of 922" " ummmm…… can I go to the bathroom" " uhh.. Ok yeah sure go ahead" he said a little confused. I got up and walked out of the classroom very fast. I slowly walked in the hallway and turned the corner and Anthony was standing up against the wall._

" _what do u want to tell me" I asked nervously. " don't be nervous baby girl it isn't that bad I just don't know how you will take it" he said in a soft calming way. " I really want to tell you what is the most important detail about my life and I just cant seem to say it" he said talking super fast trying to keep it a whisper. " well it cant be that hard" I said trying hard not to stutter. _

" _please don't freak out when I tell you, that's all I need" he said with a slight chuckle. " how about this to make it easier to say I will tell you tonight at seven" he said in a hopeful voice. " here turn around and look at the art room" he points to a painting and whispers in my ear._

_I start focusing all my attention in the art room and find a picture hanging up on the gray walls. I look around the room and find a picture of a vampire and his mate kissing and leaning against each other. I turned around confused. " what does that have to- I look down the hallway and Anthony is now where to be seen. " I hate it when I does that" I whispered. _

_I looked over the corner and realized that I have been gone for more than 15 minutes. I walked into the girl's bathroom and looked into the stalls to make sure that no one was in there. Then I shut the door and locked it make sure that I had room to think. _

_I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to think of what he wanted to tell me. I was so nervous about him coming over at seven. I loved him and I know that he could tell me anything but I knew this was something big. I stared at myself for a second time, and realized all the weird times I have spent with Anthony after school._

_The first day he came over to my house he took me to the library in his midnight blue corvette. We got into the library and while I was looking for a book, he picked up a random novel and started reading it. He read it so fast I couldn't even figure out what page he was on. Then when we walked outside, I was talking to him about the book he had just read and he said that he didn't even read a book while we were in the library._

_The next time I hung out with him he stayed over for dinner. When my mom made homemade pizza, I noticed that while we were eating he didn't touch the pizza that was on his plate. My mom looked at him with a weird look on her face. Then she turned to me and I could tell by the way she looked at me that her expression was asking a question._

" _why isn't he eating. Amy" she looked like that was what she was trying to ask. I looked at Anthony and then back at her and I shrugged my shoulders. The weirdest part was that he didn't even talk to me or anyone, he just sat there staring straight ahead. Then when I was done I was about to stand up and walk into the kitchen, when he suddenly stood up took both of our plates and thanked my mom and walked into the kitchen._

_When I got into the kitchen he was already on his way up the stairs. I looked into the sink and both of our plates were washed and put away and I didn't hear the water run. I walked upstairs into my room and he was staring out my window without saying a word. I walked up to him slowly until I was standing directly behind him. _

" _why didn't you eat dinner" I asked him in a concerned tone. " I wasn't hungry" "but you didn't even eat lunch at school today, are you feeling ok" I asked. " im fine don't worry about me baby girl" he said. I noticed then that his muscles tightened and his fists were turning bright red._

_I looked at myself in the mirror going over all of those times in my head. My thoughts slowly faded away when I heard a loud rapidly knocking on the door. " ummm……. Can you let me in, I really have to go to the bathroom" a familiar voice came from the other side of the door. I jogged to the door and unlocked it. The girl ran in when I noticed that It was Rachel Fare, one of my friends from kindergarden_

_Rachel rushed in and ran into a stall. " sorry Rachel I didn't mean to keep you waiting" I tried to apologize. I walked right out as I was done apologizing and Rachel said something in return but I left so early I couldn't hear her. My mind was set on getting back to class. I also was very anxious to find out what Anthony was having so hard of a time to tell me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Are you Serious?

I was walking to last period and I was trying to recover from everything that had happened . Of course getting back to math class late wasn't very pretty, especially trying to explain what took me so long to get back.

Rachel walked by me on the way to last period and she stopped me. " Hey Amy, why were you in the bathroom so long, were you crying" she said worried. " No im fine it was just that I needed space to think" " Oh well can you hang out with me this weekend" she asked. I slightly chuckled. " I don't really know yet, I will call you tonight to see if its ok" I said with a smile on my face. " Ok talk to you soon" she walked to her class when I noticed I was late for class. " Oh crap"

I got to science class and my teacher Mr. Ward didn't look that happy. Well really, he is never really happy most of the time anyway. " Why are you late Amy" he looked at me with a grouchy stare. " I I- ummm- II- had to-" I said stuttering trying to think of a good excuse. " Don't even try Miss. Roberts, just sit down". I walked over to my seat and sat right across from Anthony. I didn't talk to him for the entire time. He occasionally looked over once in a while. I did the same most of the time but when class was over I was thinking about how much time I had left until seven o'clock.

The bell rang loudly and I shot straight out of the class trying to avoid Anthony. When I was almost to the bus Anthony was waiting there staring at me the same he did this morning. " See you at seven" he said with a smile. He leaned over and gave me a prick on the lips. I walked on the bus and sat in my usual seat.

The same annoying kid from this morning was still bugging me but I wasn't listening. I was to caught up in my daydreams. All I could think about was what Anthony was trying to say all day long. When I got home it was four o'clock and I had three hours to think of something to do pass the time. Suddenly I heard a loud knock on my bedroom door and I was praying it wasn't my brother. " Come in" I yelled. The door opened slightly and my brother popped his head through the crack of the door.

" What do you want" I said a little irritated. " I just need help with my homework" he said. " your older than me and you are asking me for help" I said. " Sorry but that's hilarious" I said laughing. " Well fine I will just ask mom she will actually help me, your no help" he said walking away shutting the door behind him.

I decided to lay down for a few minutes. I slowly shut my eyes and fell into a faint sleep. " Amy, Amy wake up" I heard a slightly faint voice. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed Anthony sitting next to me on the bed. " Hi Anthony, sorry I fell asleep I didn't realize how tired I was" I said while trying to hold back a yawn. " It's ok I have only been here for a few minutes it is only 7:05" " Oh ok then just to make sure you weren't waiting here for me to get up" I chuckled.

I stretched and yawned. " I'm so tired". " As much as I don't want to keep you from getting sleep, I really have to talk to you" he said. " Ok go ahead".

" Alright you know how we met a few months ago". " Yeah I know" I said looking at him in the eyes listening with both ears. " Well when we started going out I really loved you and when you told me everything about you, it made me feel bad that I wasn't being completely honest with you". " Well I don't know how you are going to take that is why I didn't say anything earlier. " What I was trying to tell you was that im not exactly… human ….. But I once was" he said in a nervous voice.

" So… if your not human what are you?" I said I was really starting to get scared. " I really want to tell you but it is so hard… uhh how do I put this". " Well it is better if I showed you then if I tried to explain it to you". I looked straight in his eyes and I knew he could tell that I was really scared of what he was going to show me. He then suddenly slowly started opening his mouth and I wasn't really paying attention, until I saw something sharp. I looked up at his face and in has mouth were fangs about 7 inches long. I stared at then with my jaw open. I was so close to screaming.

He then shut his mouth and opened it again and the fangs were gone. He shut his mouth and I knew he wasn't going to talk until he heard me say something. " Oh my god, your…. Your… a vampire" I said scared out of my mind. " I really wanted to tell you but I was scared and nervous because this is actually the first time I have ever told anyone this." I looked at him and got off the bed and was so close to yelling at him.

" But why would you tell me, is there a certain reason why you just had to tell me first" I said letting all my anger out. " I already told you, I told you first because I know that you were someone I could trust someone who would never tell a soul". I stared straight into his eyes trying not to say what I wanted to say but I had to. " Get out I never want to see you again" I said trying to hold back tears. He slowly stood up and turned toward the door. " I love you Amy" he said gently before closing the door.

I went over to my bed and fell right on the bed crying worried about what to do and if I should ever talk to Anthony again.


End file.
